Cliff Diving Aftermath
by TeddyBearHuggles
Summary: Dynasty Warriors 9, the end of Lu Xun's story they decide to have a little cliff jumping competition. Well this is what happened afterwards between our two favorite fire users. MxM, yaoi! Slash! Lu Xun x Zhu Ran. Rated M for mature scene.


_**A/N:**_ _*sigh of content* Oh how I love these two...Favorite couple in all of Dynasty Warriors ;) this takes place after the Cliff Diving Competition for anyone who played through Lu Xun's story. Remember how they were all supposed to be gathered around the fire? Yeah no, not in my world *wink wink*_

_**POV:**_ _Lu Xun_

_**Pairing**__: Zhu Ran x Lu Xun_

"I still can't believe you fell into the water," Zhu Ran laughed as he attempted to get the rest of the water out of his hair with a towel. I looked over at him and chuckled a bit, shaking my arms a bit to get some of the big drops of water off of my clothes. We were in our shared tent after our little cliff diving competition, which I somehow managed to win.

"Well I wasn't planning to participate. Lord Sun Quan started towards me and I backed up without quite realizing where I was," I replied with a smile, moving over to my share of the tent and I took off my hat, which Zhu Ran needed to save from the water, as well as my shoes, setting both down on the trunk. I looked over and saw him removing his armor and started on his shirt.

"And then Xu Sheng needed to save you from drowning," he said again, looking at me with a large, humorous smile on his face. It was cute when he smiled like that, it showed the dimples that he had."Do you seriously not know how to swim?"

"Of course I know how to swim….I just swallowed some water and was disoriented, that's all," I attempted to defend myself, feeling my face flush slightly. I tried to get as much water off of my clothes as I could, but it wasn't working too well. This was one of the reasons I didn't want to cliff dive with the others, it was just too much hassle. But...I had to admit, after falling off the cliff and the almost drowning part, it was fun. Zhu Ran chuckled at me and removed his shirts, letting them hang on a rack that he had. His skin was still wet from the clothing and with the flicker of the candle, it shone against the water very nicely. Biting my lip, I realized I was kinda gawking and I looked away before he hopefully noticed."Anyways, we should probably eat something and get some sleep. We were in the water for quite some time."

"Yeah you have a good point," Zhu Ran said from behind me and I felt him come up close behind me,"But I have a few more things in mind before we do that." I felt his hand touch my back and start trailing slowly upwards towards the back of my neck, where he grazed just the tips of his fingers against my skin. I shivered, feeling the slight blush on my cheeks spread to the rest of my face. That was a very sensitive spot for me and he knew it. I turned a bit to look at him, seeing that familiar smirk on his face that always showed up when I knew he was planning something.

"First let's get these clothes off of you, hmm?" he practically purred in my ear before I felt him blow in it. A small whimper escaped my throat and I watched as he undid the wrap I had around my waist. From there, he got the armor off my shoulders, took each of my hands and took off my gloves and the armor I had on my one arm. Next was my over shirt and I my breathing started increasing. I knew what was going to happen, even if I tried to protest, Zhu Ran wouldn't hear it. He was just that kinda person. Besides, it had been a little while since we had done this…

My over shirt fell behind me before he started working on the buttons to my other shirt, leaning in as he did so. As he undid each button, he kissed the skin that was now exposed. Each warm touch of his lips seemed to send a flurry of warmth through the skin that they touched. He went all the way down to my belly button as he got the last button, biting right below it, making me flinch. I didn't know what to do with my hands, though I rarely ever did. Zhu Ran was much more dominant than I was. So they remained at my side as he opened up my shirt so I was exposed. My nipples were already hard from the cold dampness from my clothes being wet and he saw this, moving up and licking one of them.

"Zhu Ran," I moaned quietly, my hand moving to grip onto his shirt when I remembered he had already taken it off. So instead I gripped a bit onto his pants, they were baggy enough for that after all. I heard him chuckle as he continued to flick his tongue over my sensitive buds, biting gently, but not enough to hurt me. He gave both some attention before moving back up to look at me, still smirking. Pouting, I whined softly, making him chuckle.

"What?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. He knew what I wanted, he just wanted to be a brat and act dumb, since saying it aloud always made me embarrassed. But I knew that I needed to do it.

"Kiss," I replied, barely above a whisper. Obviously that wasn't good enough for him as he just turned his ear towards me and cupped his hand around it, acting like he hadn't heard me. Blushing heavier, I moved my hands so they were on his shoulder and moved my head forward closer to him, brushing my lips ever so gently against his own."I wanna kiss." That seemed to go over better and he finally captured my lips in his own. I wrapped my arms around his neck and our chests were soon pressed together. I preferred things a bit slower, but Zhu Ran, he was very inpatient. He scooped me up in his arms and I wrapped my legs around his waist to support myself. Before I knew it, we were over on the bed and he was above me, pushing his tongue into my mouth. Moaning, I placed my hands flat on his back, rubbing a bit to feel his skin. It was a wonderful feeling, he was always so warm. Zhu Ran was the one to break the kiss to grin down at me, his hands trailing down to my pants that he started to remove.

"I wanna try a position that we've never done before. I think it would be fun," he said as he worked on getting them undone, pulling them down as well afterwards, leaving me exposed. I brought my legs together in an attempt to hide myself from his gaze as he seemed to be admiring the view before beginning to get his own pants off.

"Which one?" I asked, curious. We weren't really exploring type of people, all the times we had sex before, it was the traditional way. But now he wanted to switch it up? Why now? He didn't reply right away, just worked on getting his pants off so that we were both exposed. He seemed to start moving to do something before stopping and grinning. Standing up from the bed, he took his member in his hand and stroked it a few times, making me blush even more.

"First I want you to do me a favor," he said, looking at me and then at his member. I got what he wanted and it wouldn't be the first time I had done it, but all other times I had suggested it. This time he just...requested it! Somehow it made it more embarrassing. Biting my lip, I looked up at his lustful eyes, moving slowly so I was kneeling in front of him on the edge of the bed. This was always embarrassing to start, you'd imagine that after doing it the few times that I have that it would become easier. But no, that wasn't true in my case. Still, I wanted to be able to please Zhu Ran so I reached forward with my hand, taking him into it. Licking my lips, I moved forward and started gently licking around it. I heard Zhu Ran gasp, his hips automatically moving forward a little bit, but he held them back. Thank goodness for that. After a little bit of time I finally put his hardened member into my mouth, not all of it, only about half. All the times I had done this I'd never been able to fit it all, but Zhu Ran never complained.

"Shit," Zhu Ran groaned as I began bobbing my head, sucking gently and using my tongue. I wouldn't call myself an expert on this, though it seemed Zhu Ran was enjoying himself. His hands moved to my hair, running his fingers through it and I felt him staring down at me. I wouldn't bring myself to look back up at him however, knowing that would just embarrass me all the more. No just focus on the task at hand. The little noises he was making was making it a bit easier to keep on going though, they were really cute. And the fact that it was me who was able to force those sounds out of him, that made this all worth it. I kept on with my actions, getting more and more bold with it as time went on and managed to put a decent amount of him into my mouth and down my throat. Again, not all of it, but enough. Then suddenly without warning, Zhu Ran moved away from me and I felt his arms go around me.

"What?" I questioned right before I was lifted right off the bed. Squeaking softly, my hands moved to his shoulders and I gripped onto him a bit in fear that I was gonna fall. That must have been amusing for him cause he chuckled right afterwards as he started positioning my legs so they were around his waist.

"I'd never drop you, you know that," he whispered in my ear before giving it a few small bites. Whimpering softly, I shivered from the feeling and moved my arms so they were around his neck instead of just his shoulders. Less chance of me falling if he happened to not be able to hold me up. Plus I'd be able to take him down with me. I felt him continuing to readjust me, then felt a familiar coolness down at my entrance and my eyes widened. Was this the new position we were gonna try? Did he really wanna try to do it like this? I was about to ask when I felt the head of his erection meet my entrance and he began to slowly push in. Groaning, I shut my eyes and willed my body to relax.

"That's it," Zhu Ran said, voice barely above a whisper and slightly strained, obviously already in pleasure,"Just relax for me Lu Xun." I nodded as he continued to push into my body, there being a stinging sensation when the head finally pushed past my body's resistance. It had been a while since we'd done this yes, but somehow my body managed to stay accustomed to his almost all the time and entering me was quite easy even without preparation. I bit my lip as he pushed halfway inside of me, stopping for just a moment and glancing at me.

"I'm alright," I said without him even needing to ask and I lifted my head to offer a smile at him,"You can keep going." He nodded and did just that, pushing further until he was all the way in, filling me up. That was where the slight amount of pain came, but it was nothing I wasn't able to handle. It would go away soon enough anyways.

"Damn you're tight," he groaned, taking deep breaths as he trailed his hands up and down my back,"You sure you're alright?" I couldn't help but chuckle at his words. As impatient as Zhu Ran was with this stuff, he was actually really nice about it. So concerned with me being hurt all the time, like I might break at any moment. It was sweet though I had to admit. Deciding to show him rather than tell, I managed to move my hips so he moved almost all the way out of me before lowering back down, moaning softly as I did so. I heard Zhu Ran make a noise as well and that seemed to be good enough of an answer for him. He began thrusting, not taking it slow either. And I didn't mind.

"Zhu Ran," I moaned as pleasure starting coursing through my body, resting my forehead down on his shoulder as he moved. It felt really good and with this new position that we were trying out he was hitting all new spots then I was used to. It was wonderful. He seemed to be quite enjoying himself as well as I took a glance over at him, biting his bottom lip as his face was scrunched up with pleasure. He really was gorgeous. Seeming to sense my eyes on him, Zhu Ran also glanced over at me and sent a smirk over in my direction. Adjusting himself slightly, he moved my legs so they were further apart, open wider and changed his angle, managing to brush right against that special spot inside of me and causing me to see stars.

"Ah!" I cried, my body shivering violently and my nails dug into his skin ever so slightly. Even with this changed position he was able to find it so easily! And we had only just begun to! If he were to keep this up I wasn't going to last long. And that seemed to be just his plan as he continued assaulting the spot, managing to hit it dead on a couple of times forcing quite the loud cries to escape me.

"Better watch out. Don't want everyone in camp to hear you do ya?" Zhu Ran questioned be, amusement clear in his voice. Unlike me, he didn't care at all if everyone knew what we were doing, what sorta relationship we had. He always did things to me in front of others, making it pretty clear to anyone with a brain that we were quite more than just friendly rivals. And while I didn't exactly mind if people knew we were together, I didn't exactly want it broadcast to the entire Wu army that we were screwing. That was something I preferred to keep as private as possible. Biting my lip, I tried to level my voice so it wasn't so loud, but it was hard. Especially when Zhu Ran increased his thrusting, going harder than before and still assaulting those bundle of nerves inside of me.

"Zhu Ran….go slower," I whimpered, whining loudly after a particularly hard thrust. He didn't seem to hear me, or rather didn't seem to care, and continued at the speed he had set. It felt so damn good though, it was just so hard to keep my noises contained when he was assaulting me so badly. Trying whatever I could, I moved my head away from his shoulder and brought my lips against his, kissing him deeply. He accepted right away, his tongue pushing into my mouth and started a little dance. Well that worked with keeping my voice down, but somehow made what we were doing 3 times hotter. Zhu Ran was just amazing, he felt amazing, he tasted amazing, he was amazing at what he did. And soon enough I felt myself start to get close. Moaning, I moved away from the kiss, panting heavily.

"Zhu Ran I'm close….I'm really close," I moaned, my body becoming extra sensitive as the sensation got worse. He nodded slightly in understanding, seeming to be reaching his limit a well from the look on his face. It was so cute though and I smiled, touching his cheek gently."You're so cute." Hearing my compliment, he blushed and his movements slightly slowed. He wasn't used to being called that after all, it was rare when I did cause normally he was the one spewing compliments over to me. But that embarrassed look on his face was exactly what I was talking about, he really was super cute.

"Shut up, you're the cute one," he replied, snapping out of it and his thrusts returned to their quick speed, going even more now. Crying out, I gripped onto his shoulders as he moved, bringing me closer and closer to my release. And after just a little bit of time my body let go, white streams of come going onto mine and Zhu Ran's stomachs. And he wasn't far behind me, him giving a groan as his body tensed up and I felt him release inside of me. It was a delightful feeling and I groaned slightly at the sensation. It might be strange, but I loved the feeling of him coming inside of me. It was just another reminder of what he had done.

"Crap," Zhu Ran grunted through his panting, his body on my body greatly decreasing. He didn't drop me, though I may have held tightly onto his shoulders just in case he did. Instead he took a moment to catch his breath, get his body working a little bit more before moving closer to the bed and gently setting me down, his softening member coming out of me. Already I felt the emptiness and I wanted to tell him to come back in, though that would be unwise. Both of us were tired, what with not having any food in our system and the exercise we had just done.

"I told you we should've gone to get food," I said to Zhu Ran, seeing his slowed movements as he grabbed one of the towels we had been using earlier and tried to clean himself off. He just shrugged a bit though before moving my legs apart so he could clean me as well, sending me a grin.

"Nah, I enjoyed this much more," he replied, giving my inner thigh a little kiss. Blushing, I moved my arms down and tried to tug him upwards, which he did right away. I brought him down and kissed him, this time much gentler than when we were making love. And even though we were still dirty, hungry and completely naked so anyone that decided to come into our tent would see us displayed like that, I didn't really care.


End file.
